Gallery: Cutter / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" Leyla between two dragons.jpg No problem.jpg Flying back through the storm.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg Burple and Cutter reacting to Viking's challenge.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Bragging about being the one.jpg Can understand what dragons say.jpg Sometimes he thinks.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg Sort of our way of paying back.jpg Reacting to Duggards question.jpg It's not much of a rescue.jpg Leyla responding to Duggar's question.jpg Nonsense.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg And their friends.jpg Found that out all by himself.jpg You have nothing to be afraid of.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I have no idea.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg We've heard stories about people treating.jpg We can't.jpg The children of Huttsgalor running up to the dragons.jpg The children of Huttsgalor at the dragons.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg Elbone hanging onto the sail.jpg Already hard at work.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg I'll light it up.jpg Flying around rescuing.jpg I guess Winger.jpg Winger responding to the signal.jpg You can all stay at my.jpg Winger cutting a log.jpg Dak asking Burple if he didn't eat Haggis.jpg And they aren't dumb.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg I didn't eat Haggis.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg Summer drinking water from the trough.jpg Dak preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Cutter trying to get fish off of his spike.jpg Excited at seeing a Saddle.jpg I was going to make.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg After Dak and Winger test the saddle.jpg Time to wing it out.jpg Starting to fly away from Huttsgalor.jpg The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg There's something you don't.jpg Close up of Cutter's eye.jpg The village is in trouble.jpg Having sent Dak and Winger to stop the machine.jpg Winger getting set to split the log in half to save Elbone.jpg The wood logs being stacked.jpg Duggard telling the rescue riders to wait.jpg Happy to be able to stay at Huttsgalor.jpg Then we accept.jpg Being told about snoring.jpg Leyla not happy about being laughed at.jpg Good sight lines The Nest.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg Dak saying he likes the name.jpg Lets go check out that lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Arriving at the Lighthouse.jpg Our home base.jpg Coming down the zip line The Nest.jpg Amd sometimes even sheep.jpg We finally found our new home.jpg "Deep Trouble" I guess I'm it.jpg Leyla whistiling to the dragons.jpg Please say rock eating.jpg Everyone turn around.jpg Piece of cake.jpg Cutter getting ready to shoot at the targets.jpg Cutter seeing he didn't hit the red target.jpg Winger and Cutter rolling burple back and forth.jpg Burple and Cutter amazed.jpg How did we do that.jpg Flying towards Elbone Deep Trouble.jpg Winger saying the danger has started already.jpg I hope they love it enough.jpg You said stinky twice.jpg No I have not.jpg We're going to town.jpg Flying to the Village Deep Trouble.jpg Duggard tallking to another viking.jpg Something wrong Chief Duggard.jpg We'll have Elbone out.jpg Getting ready to head to the caves.jpg It's just a cave.jpg A rotten dragon egg.jpg Then come on.jpg It's really dark.jpg Cutter and I can handle this.jpg A cieling of the maze caves.jpg Farther inside the cave.jpg No sign of him this way.jpg It really is a maze.jpg That is not a good sign.jpg Didn't we already try.jpg I don't think we are.jpg Seriously lost.jpg Still lost.jpg Dak having kicked a rock.jpg What's that.jpg Get ready Deep Trouble.jpg I am so happy.jpg Yep, pretty much.jpg Four to nothing.jpg Elbone and the others still lost.jpg Hearing Elbone not sure which tunnel he took.jpg Is that coming.jpg It might be.jpg I take it back.jpg Over here Deep Trouble.jpg Still can't find the way out.jpg Let's try this way.jpg Trying another way.jpg Like this is my fault.jpg That's because it is.jpg It's my fault too.jpg Put a plan.jpg Sound of that less.jpg How does that keep happening.jpg And how is that Deep Trouble.jpg We'll know which tunnels we've tried.jpg In front of as long.jpg Direction we're going.jpg Putting plan in motion.jpg Marking a wall.jpg Already tried this way.jpg Which way now Dak.jpg Hearing Summer and Leyla yelling.jpg Dak putting his ear to the wall.jpg Having found Dak and the others.jpg Talk about it later.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg Almost to the cave exit.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg In front of the great hall Deep Trouble.jpg The next time I try mapping.jpg I'm a little mazed out.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Or my anchor.jpg "Boo to You" Burple saying help me Boo to You.jpg Played by Burple good call.jpg Cutter saying I've got this.jpg Cutter saying you have wings.jpg Leyla telling Burple to stay on the tree branch.jpg He'd be convinced.jpg Stranded dragon.jpg Having heard the villagers yells.jpg The villagers holding up pumpkins with faces on them.jpg Burple scared by Duggard's mask.jpg Have you been hiding.jpg Hearing Marena say a ghost.jpg This one go is she.jpg We've got some training to do.jpg The dragons sleeping Boo to You.jpg Cutter asleep Boo to You.jpg Burple, you were dreaming.jpg Summer having asked Burple if he is going to be okay.jpg Burple yelling attack.jpg Go wake Dak and Leyla.jpg Then how did you see it.jpg It wasn't a dream.jpg Dak and Cutter wathcing the others leave the roost.jpg Dak and Cutter looking up after hearing something.jpg Winger you can stop.jpg Huttsgalor at night with a campfire.jpg Here he comes again.jpg Burple carrying wood Boo to You.jpg The firewood completely covered with paint.jpg Having seen pumpkins being tossed left and right.jpg The Phantom Fang approaching the rescue riders.jpg Seeing Leyla being taken up into the air.jpg Ghosts don't have scales.jpg Leyla holding up one of the Phantom Fang's scales.jpg The other dragons and Leyla having dodged the shield.jpg There must be a reason Boo to You.jpg I don't think this guy is like most dragons.jpg Several barrels headed towards Marena and the Rescue Riders.jpg Winger sending a blast towards the Phantom Fang.jpg Winger sending spikes towards the Phantom Fang.jpg How we protect our town.jpg Cutter you have the best eyeseight.jpg A close up of Cutter's eye Boo to You.jpg The Phantom Fang behind Cutter visilble for the first time.jpg Cutter realizing the Phantom Fang is behind him.jpg Cutter having been hit by the Phantom Fang's shot.jpg Cutter falling after getting hit with green goo.jpg Summer about to catch Cutter.jpg Summer having caught Cutter.jpg Was right about the green slime.jpg Cutter saying oh fascinating.jpg But who's got you.jpg Any luck with the fire.jpg It's just too wet with paint.jpg They don't stand a chance up there.jpg All the Villagers coming out with the Phantom Fang gone.jpg Cutter thanking Summer for cleaning his wings.jpg It all fits with the legend.jpg A lot of foods all in one palce.jpg And no one was able to scare me.jpg Marena saying I swam for it.jpg With their terrible razor.jpg Burple yelling boo.jpg Burple's spike getting caught in the hut.jpg Everybody laughing at what just happened.jpg To be sorted in RRSneakPeek2-Marena1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-CutterEyes.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-SlinkwingSlime1.jpeg "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Coming back from a Rescue.jpg WTS - Approaching the roost after a rescue.jpg WTS - Cutter cutting off Summer.jpg WTS - Summer pulling up.jpg WTS - Arriving back at Huttsgalor with Finngard.jpg WTS - It was Cutter who spotted him.jpg WTS - Thank you very much Cutter.jpg WTS - Mrs. Borgomon kissing Cutter on the side of his head.jpg WTS - Burple and Cuttter seeing the other dragons fly off.jpg WTS - Headed to pu the fires out.jpg WTS - Burple saying poor sheep.jpg WTS - We've got some rescuing to do.jpg WTS - While Dak and Winger stop the sheep.jpg WTS - Nice shot Burple.jpg WTS - Almost as nice as this.jpg WTS - Cutter and Burple celebrating.jpg WTS - Having seen Dak fall off the cliff.jpg WTS - Cutter and Burple having noticed Dak fall off the cliff.jpg WTS - Looking at tht cliff where Dak fell.jpg WTS - Leyla running up to Dak after he was saved.jpg WTS - Good Job Everybody.jpg WTS - Burple and Cutter laughing at Dak.jpg WTS - Cutter and Burple starting their flight back to the roost.jpg WTS - Cutter flying by Magnus' Wool cutting machine.jpg WTS - What's he doing down there.jpg WTS - Cutter and Burple on a roof by Magnus' machine.jpg WTS - Magnus could use a little help.jpg WTS - Cutter trying to help Magnus.jpg WTS - Magnus having fallen into the mud.jpg WTS - I don't think you've changed how he feels.jpg WTS - Magnus cleaning the mud off of himself.jpg WTS - Cutter cutting up the cooked fish.jpg WTS - Leyla asking if anyone else wants cooked fish.jpg WTS - If you'd hit that target.jpg WTS - How could they be back.jpg WTS - The Rescue Riders having heard Magnus' statement.jpg WTS - Magnus accusing Cutter of starting the fires.jpg WTS - Leyla at Magnus' accusation.jpg WTS - It's a machine that takes wool off of sheep.jpg WTS - Cutter telling Leyla and Dak he didn't set the fires.jpg WTS - Those wooden wall were very flimsy.jpg WTS - That he did on purpose.jpg WTS - There's a bad dragon.jpg WTS - And We'll prove it.jpg WTS - Then were going to go put out those fires.jpg WTS - After Magnus and Duggard have headed back to town.jpg WTS - I better fill up with water.jpg WTS - I didn't set those fires.jpg WTS - At least you believe me.jpg WTS - Cutter saying he is not going.jpg WTS - Why should I.jpg WTS - When they don't trust me.jpg WTS - I guess it's without.jpg WTS - Watching the other dragons fly off.jpg WTS - We need your tracking ability.jpg WTS - Cutter saying I said no.jpg WTS - Who always finds Finngard.jpg WTS - Cutter saying I am pretty great.jpg WTS - If we find that fire fury.jpg WTS - Magnus will still find a way to.jpg WTS - Winger saying forget Magnus.jpg WTS - The right thing to do.jpg WTS - Cutter thinking about what Winger said.jpg WTS - You're right it would be.jpg Oh wait, I am here.jpg WTS - After that speech.jpg WTS - Cutter using his great vision to find Aggro.jpg WTS - Close up of Cutter's Eye.jpg WTS - Yeah, me neither.jpg WTS - Cutter trying to get Burple to understand the signal.jpg WTS - Cutter flying down to Aggro.jpg WTS - And sitting on me.jpg WTS - Aggro watching the others fly off to go save the sheep.jpg WTS - And hot winged.jpg WTS - Not anymore.jpg WTS - The dragons taking the sheep to a safer place.jpg WTS - It's our practice area.jpg WTS - You should try it once.jpg WTS - Cutter noticing Duggard and Magnus approaching.jpg WTS - Chief Duggard is headed this way.jpg WTS - Dak saying Hi Chief.jpg WTS - But somebody owes Cutter an Apology.jpg WTS - To protect the town sheep.jpg WTS - I have some conditions.jpg WTS - And no cracks about my size.jpg WTS - Aggro officially a part of the Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - All five dragons in the air.jpg "Heavy Metal" HM - The dragons flying through the clouds.jpg HM - Flying back to Huttsgalor.jpg HM - You shouldn't be worried about them.jpg HM - Aggro speeding by Cutter.jpg HM - Summer passing Cutter.jpg HM - Burple trailing behind.jpg HM - Approaching the roost.jpg HM - Winger flying by Cutter and Aggro.jpg HM - Aggro showing off her fire.jpg HM - Come on let's all Wing it in.jpg HM - Cutter protecting Magnus from the flying wagon wheel parts.jpg HM - I didn't like the tone of that roar one bit.jpg HM - The sheep having escaped the pen.jpg HM - Leyla asking what is going on.jpg HM - A sheep running by Cutter and Summer.jpg HM - Work together as a team.jpg HM - Cutter saying hold on.jpg HM - I already know where to start looking.jpg HM - Then it sounds like the race is on.jpg HM - On your mark, get set.jpg HM - Cutter looking for Belzium.jpg HM - Same places you've already looked.jpg HM - Leyla having spotted Aggro and Cutter.jpg HM - You're still following me.jpg HM - No You're following me.jpg HM - I found the other dragons.jpg HM - I can't get a grip.jpg HM - Pulling on the springs.jpg HM - Leyla and the others pulling on the Springs.jpg HM - We did it.jpg HM - Dak and Leyla having high-fived.jpg HM - Summer having picked up Leyla.jpg HM - Leyla and Winger having High-fived.jpg HM - Magnus are you alright.jpg HM - That didn't work.jpg HM - We'll have to work together.jpg HM - The dragons chasing the belzium.jpg HM - Aggro and Cutter by the Belzium boulder.jpg HM - Cutter sending fire at the Belzium Boulder.jpg HM - The belzium boulder getting even closer to Huttsgalor.jpg HM - We've got this.jpg HM - Cutter having knocked down a tree.jpg HM - Burple and Cutter having knocked down trees.jpg HM - Aggro saying oh, no.jpg HM - Cutter and Aggro gasping.jpg HM - When you put all the right ingrediants.jpg HM - The strongest metal.jpg HM - And the Key ingrediant was me.jpg "Iced Out" IO - The rescue riders are here.jpg "Sick Day" Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Cutter having hit the rock with his nose.jpg Cutter juggling the rock before sending it back over.jpg Scared at seeing Dak in the air.jpg Burple having swallowed the rock.jpg Cutter saying Not Again Sick Day.jpg From out of no where.jpg All time champion.jpg Playing for fun.jpg The rock having gone into the water.jpg We're not keeping score.jpg Flying to get the rock.jpg Winger landing after getting away from the eels.jpg Sweet, can you get.jpg I want to play another round.jpg Cutter disappointed to not be continue playing.jpg Digusted at the sight of the slimy rock.jpg That one was way down in stomach four.jpg What's the matter Sick Day.jpg The chain effect of Burple's sneeze taking him into Cutter.jpg Alright, Rescue Riders Sick Day.jpg The dragons in formation Sick Day.jpg What's a dragon fever feel like.jpg Burple starting to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Is there ever a good uh-oh.jpg Burps can't have the dragon flu.jpg It's probably just.jpg Burple showing more symptoms.jpg Burple sneezing behind the gang.jpg Dragon flu is super contagious.jpg All the dragons but Summer sick.jpg Winger and Aggro sick.jpg Leyla touching Aggro's forehead.jpg The fireball hits the barrel setting it on fire.jpg Everyone but me.jpg Wait, even Winger's sick.jpg Never have, never will.jpg All the sick dragons outside the roost.jpg Leyla headed back to Burple Sick Day.jpg Don't worry about me.jpg Dak having pulled a spike out of the shield.jpg My eyes closed Sick Day.jpg Leyla stopping the spike with the shield.jpg Dak taking a bucket off water to the sick dragons.jpg At least your aim is still good.jpg Cutter about to sneeze again.jpg I think my fever's getting worse.jpg I just have a tickle in my throat.jpg Remember when we were playing Volley Rock.jpg Cutter eating the fish he got from Dak.jpg Cutter about to send more spikes flying with another sneeze.jpg Cutter like before still claiming to be fine.jpg The target having landed back on the ground.jpg Cutter having been covered with a blanket.jpg Six eels and she didn't even break.jpg "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" "Slobber Power" "Crash Course (Rescue Riders)" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Site Navigation Cutter Cutter